VANGUN II: Dragoon Fleet
by sylvester.davidson
Summary: The Official Sequel to The VANGUN Chronicles, and a Adaptation to Homeworld: Cataclysm.
1. The Saga Continues

Recap:

Ambassador Black Swan: "Ambassador's log: Stardate 04070010. Nine years have passed since i saw Lobo destroying Tirek in all of his power hungry cruelty. And since then, everyone goes to Equestria as their home, their paradise, their everything. Uniting the galaxy at peace. Celestia and Artemis retired to find a better life, leaving Codey in charge of finding a new home for his people, since Ares was an arid planet, and Exia was already destroyed but Nerv before our assault. But even as peaceful as it was before, conflict strikes again. From the ashes of Nerv, Came the birth of the Interstellar Confederation. But, what they don't know was that i even after my mercenary pirate days, I've became ambassador of the Centuarian council's ministry of peace. All former members of Black Wolf also retired and gone off to find better jobs as Dahls, Zorcais, Both, Theolians, Taiidarians, and so on. Until i found some of the best people who worked for Lionheart's United Colonies. And since my fiancé's now emperor of our home, i have to take care of other people beyond our home. And thus was the birth of my Dragoon Fleet. Most ships were based on the Technology of the Fairy Sword with the help of Promethean Dynamics and other races/Corporations. Why we can't just rebuild the Fairy Sword is beyond me. But the need of new ships and the crews to man them could be rather desperate. Both military and economic pressure for the Neo-Equestrians is intense. But there's one thing's for sure. The war for our homeworld is over for now. But outside the peaceful colony worlds, the galaxy remains a dangerous place."

Sector Zeta, Thousands of miles away from Equestria. Dragoon Fleet Mothership: ISS Andromeda. During a Resource colleting operation.

Prospector Class Multipurpose Frigate: This is Prospector 5, we've collected enough resources for you. Request permission to dock!"

Swan: "Prospector 5, your cleared. Your docking bay is vector 247, over?"

Prospector 5: "Roger! Coming in on vector 247."

*a Sparrow class Scoutsuit squadron returns to the Andromeda*

Sparrow leader: "all sectors cleared! No hostile forces, yet!"

Dragoon Fleet Second in command: Ferris Soban: "Ambassador, we're picking up a transmission the Alphan 12!"

Swan: "Let's hear it!"

Alphan 12: "This is Defense Base Alphan 12…We're under attack…Request immediate assistance…Coordinates are 936…5012…487…Please respond! Repeat, this is…"

Swan: "this is Andromeda to all ships; Centaurian forces are under attack by the Confederation! Set coordinates to Council Capital, Alpha Centauri!"

*The Dragoon Fleet disembarks and jumps out to Alpha Centauri for immediate reinforcements for the Council defence fleet.

Chapter 1: The Saga Continues.

Meanwhile, The Confederation Continues attacking Alphan 12 as the Defense fleet puts a dying but valiant fight before the Andromeda arrives*

Swan: "All wings launch! All Ships split! All Batteries fire!"

Avery: "I hear ya, Ambassador!"

*Green-gold launch from the Andromeda while also firing many weapons to destroy the Confederate fleet as possible*

Soban: "The Defense fleets at 35%, they may not take any more of this!"

Swan: "Green wing, Red wing give the fleet enough support and help they need to combat the confederates! Gold wing, use your Warhammer Torpedoes to destroy as many ships of any size. We'll use the Andromeda when you're saving a few left for us!"

Avery: "I copy, Ambassador! Starting our Bombing run now!"

Eleanor: "Roger, Your highness!"

Soban: "it's been nine years since Nerv was annihilated."

Swan: "I know. It really has. But even so, the war never ends. But with Tirek Destroyed, who commands the Confederation this whole time?"

Soban: "that's a question I too want an answer from."

Swan: "should have called Covert ops to check on that. Considering that I used to have ninja skills, but have the powers of the king of chaos, my father."

Soban: "im sure we'll find out sooner."

Swan: "yeah. Your right."

Avery: "most ships have been sunk as ordered, Ambassador! You're clear to finish them off!"

Swan: "Thanks, Avery! Ready the Super laser!"

Soban: "all hands, standby for Super Laser firing!"

*all weapons and Fighter/Bombersuits of the Andromeda returns to the ship before the Andromeda prepares to fire at the remaining Confederate warships*

Spirk: "Full power to the super laser! *Contacts to Swan* All Systems to the Super Laser are at full power, Ambassador!"

Swan: "thank you, Spirk! It couldn't have been done without you. FIRE!"

*The Super Laser fires and destroys the entire Confederate fleet as dragoon fleet victoriously save the Capital*

Swan: "Congratulations, everyone! To all the people of the fleet who helped the Defense fleet protect Alphan 12 from the latest Confederate invasion! While we're at it, Prospectors rescue and repair the defense fleet! We need to make sure that every one of the fleet is alive and well!"

Prospector 1: "Right away, ma'am!"

*The Prospector frigates move out, and salvage as many Council ships as possible*

Swan: "oh and prospector 2, be sure to pick up any souvenirs you can find for us!"

Prospector 2: "yeah, right. Like I always listen to your shitty sense of humor."

Swan: "it was intentional!"

Prospector 2: "k!"

Alphan 12 command: "brave souls of dragoon fleet, we thank you for saving our colony before a Confederate occupation. Our colonists are grateful and hereby happy as they're demands of peace came true when you won."

Swan: "The pleasure's all mine, Hugar. Have there been any other recent reports about the confederates?"

Hugar: "not quite. But we've picked up reports that both the Zorcai and the Gaiiren are at a stalemate in the Colony system of Jhar'ku. I think they need some help there."

Swan: "we'll get there as soon as we can. And im sure we'll meet again!"

Hugar: "we can never thank you enough, Ambassador."

*The Andromeda jumps out as they now head towards Jhar'ku to help the republic from the Gaiiren. Meanwhile on Equestria, Lobo and Codey are about to be prepared for the latest political meeting with the United Galaxy (Based on the United Nations two thousand years ago)*

Codey: "you ready, Lobo?"

Lobo: "I don't know, Codey."

Codey: "aww, come on!"

Lobo: "im sorry, but no! I don't think I could have a talk with an organization that could patrol the galaxy against the confederation. Swan's already working on that."

Codey: "Come on, trust me! I met them, and they were not bad at all! You just haven't even met them yet!"

Lobo: "I don't care! I don't want to do this!"

Codey: "well I suppose I should call the council saying that you're not doing anything for your empire so I can take over from you."

Lobo: "…Fine!"

Codey: "Great!" *teleports with Lobo to the meeting where the members of the UG are in*

Lobo: "Shit! …im going to regret this!"

UG Leader: Arin Rogers: "Hello, Mr. Sparkle. My name's Arin Rogers, Leader of the United Galaxy called by Your Brother Codey Sparkle of the Zorcai Republic. And we would like you to Gain support for your Fiancé's Dragoon Fleet of the Centaurian Council's Ministry of peace, against the Gaiiren Empire and the Interstellar Confederation. If you can accept our cooperation with the Zorcai Republic, we could do whatever we can to keep this galaxy at balanced as possible."

Lobo: "…Okay."

Arin: "just sign here. *Lobo Signs the petition for the UG supporting the Dragoon Fleet* Thank you. And I know what you're thinking "What about you guys?" Don't worry; we still give many supplies various peace-demanding colonists across the oceans of stars. We'll do anything for the Council, the Republic, your empire, The Theolians, The Taiidarians, pretty much everybody. Now if you excuse us, we'll be going back to the Marr'Kugor System. Keep in touch!"

Lobo: "yeah, thanks! I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Codey: "trust me on this, Lobo."

Lobo: "the hell I will. I really don't like the looks of him. It almost feels like he's working for the Confederates if not the Gaiiren. And If I ever saw him with that again, im gonna kick his ass!"

Codey: "well usually I for one thought that they were nice as they were established like five years ago."

Lobo: "Shut it, Codey!"

*Meanwhile on the Star system of Baxton*

Confederate Officer: "Sir, The UG has left Equestria! They're returning to Marr'Kudor to inform the others about the Agreement for both sides to support Dragoon Fleet!"

IC Leader: Julius Schwartz: "The Fools of the UG may have the skills for diplomatic and military purposes, but I'll let them know what the truth of pain is like!"

Confederate Officer: "that's not all; the Dragoon Fleet is head to the Star System of Jhar'ku to support the Republicans against the Gaiiren Empire!"

Julius: "hmm…Send out the Raptor Fleet, and destroy one of the Theolian Outposts in the upper half of the outer rim. I want to make sure that the fleet will not get any scientific supplies they need for future purposes."

Confederate Officer: "yes, sir!"

Julius: "I've been prepared for this. For Lord Tirek! Bringer of power!"


	2. Assault on Jhar'ku

*The Fleet arrives at Jhar'ku to defend the republic from Gaiiren invaders*

Swan: "Deploy Green wing, defend those battlecruisers! Red wing, gold wing take out those battleships! We need to help out our brothers and sisters of the Zorcai at all coasts! Soban, come with me for blue wing!"

Soban: *follows closely and speaks quietly when out of earshot of the rest* "how will we stop them all? Do you think we can make it without reinforcements?"

Swan: "precisely. That's why the council chose me, because I was once a mercenary pirate before my fiancé reminded me about our true homeworld. Even without being a part of the council, I will destroy the entire Confederation with my friends and fiancé, his empire & and the Republic. Teamwork is key to victory. Understood, admiral?"

Soban: "Of course, ma'am. May i ask, though, what exactly are your plans? Teamwork, yes, but that can only go so far."

Swan: "Defend the Cruisers, while you and I with Blue, Red and Gold wings will take out those Battleships that are attacking the fleet. We need to buy them more time if we're gonna keep the Zorcai alive. Avery, Ready Gold wing! I and Soban will be at the hanger soon!"

Avery: "aye, Ambassador!"

Soban: *Soban continues to follow* "why do they insist indeed keeping up this war? We have beaten them countless times!"

Swan: "maybe they want corruption, power and abuse. In the same as they're "Great" leader, Tirek before my Fiancé not only killed him, he destroyed his very soul, never to be reincarnated again. But even then, he may have possessed the souls to do his evil bidding, even if he's annihilated. Just follow my orders and we'll get this done soon. Is that clear enough?"

Soban: "of course, ma'am."

Swan: "thank you. *Both Swan and Soban enter the hanger bay, preparing for launch against the Gaiiren fleet. All Wings stand by for an operation that I just made up. Its call operation Rhino Blockade. Eleanor, you heard what I ordered?"

Eleanor: *doesn't look up from what she is working on* "yes, ma'am. I did."

Swan: "What about you, Dale?"

Dale: "hear ya, loud and clear!"

Swan: "good. Rapidash Squadron, Launch!"

*Rapidash Squadron launches from the Andromeda and starts helping the Republican fleet while swarming against the Gaiiren*

Soban: *sparks an idea* "what if we used the element of surprise to our advantage?"

Swan: "Good idea. Cloaking systems, just like my team I worked before. Blue wing, Red wing, activate Cloaks! Tag them all those sons of bitches down!"

Soban: "What if we took those cloaked ships and jumped them behind our enemy? They wouldn't see them, and we could get them on two sides? The Picard maneuver!"

Swan: "Great, Soban! Red Wing, Get behind the battleships, ASAP! Blue wing, Full stop, hold your positions and wait for my signal. Spirk, how's Andromeda?!"

Spirk: "we are taking heavy damage! Shields are at 64%, but we can hold on for a while yet!"

Swan: "Hold her steady, Spirk! We must keep you and everyone else alive! Avery, Fire your Warhammer Nuclear torpedoes once the three battleships' are sitting ducks!"

*red wing is in position and they ask over the com*

Dale: "permission to open fire? We are in position!"

Swan: "wait for my signal. Target the Shield Generators, Engines and as I said, their weapons. Let Gold wing finish the job."

Dale: "Roger!" *a tension is palpable as everyone is in position, waiting for the command to strike down the enemies and win the battle*

Swan: "…Now, Open Fire!"

*red wing opens fire and quickly disables the shields*

Gaiiren Admiral: Lorba T'cha: "Pluto's Balls!"

Gaiiren Officer: "All breaches on all Decks! Structural integrity failing!"

Lorba: "Return fire at the Fightercrafts!"

Officer: "negative! Our engines and weapon systems are destroyed!"

Lorba: "the typical act of stealth bombarding us out of the blue. Excellent strategy, Equestrian."

Swan: "Alright Avery, The path is all clear! Kick ass at will!"

Avery: "oh yeah, KABOOM, Baby! Golden Boys, lets deliver them some presents Santa made!"

*gold wing charges, fire freely at the three Gaiiren battleships*

Avery: "YEEHAW! Now that's how you win a battle!"

Swan: "Perfect finish, Gold wing! And great Job all wings! Return to the Andromeda for further orders!"

Soban: *can't help but smile at the victory as everyone returns to dock their ships. By the time they dock, Soban gets to his quarters and receives a private message from the Grand Councillor himself, Tairol Yugon Haakon* "H…Honored Greetings, Grand Councillor Yugon. Have you received my data regarding the anomalous artifact?"

Yugon: "we have. Our Researchers agree the signal and design matches nothing currently used by known intergalactic races. Where is the pod now?"

Soban: "my people's republican convoy now has possession of the pod. What should we do with it and my people's convoy? We're just a patrol/Diplomacy Fleet. We're not equipped to study something like this."

Yugon: "We are transmitting design specs so that your manufacturing unit can construct a science module."

Soban: "Excuse me, Yugon, but will it not be easier to find another fleet to do this? We're still wondering if Swan can reunite with her Fiancé in sector PI. Surely they would have some ships that could-"

Yugon: "no! A find like this could lead to alien technology that surpasses anything by other fleets. And the council needs this advantage. We're sending you a Science Vessel, The Discovery, Studying stellar phenomenon in the Polaris system. They have been ordered to sail with the convoy that one of them carries the pod with these coordinates and transfer a research team with analysis equipment. This matter must be kept within the council, your republic and the empire. Is this clear?"

Soban: "yes, Grand Counsellor. Crystal Clear. Soban out."


	3. What's in the Pod?

*Soban Gets up from his bed, gets dress and heads on over to Swan's Quarters about his people's Convoy carrying a pod for the Council*

Swan: "come in!"

Soban: *smiles* "one less battle until the end of this damned war."

Swan: "Received a private message from the Counsel, have you?"

Soban: "Yes, It came a couple hours ago."

Swan: "Does it involve another mission that prevents us from seeing Lobo again?"

Soban: "Yes. We were asked to scout on the edge of our territory. Make sure the colonies are alright."

Swan: "Actually as far as I heard, He wants us to go to Polaris to rendezvous with the discovery to reach your republican convoy that carries a very interesting cargo onboard. And I can tell they'll smoothly try to dodge an incoming Confederate Fleet who is trying to find this cargo before we do. So I suggest we get there first in order to obtain something that I am far from figuring out, Admiral."

Soban: "What exactly is this said cargo?"

Swan: "a Creature with a Dark, cruel past. Who's a part of an ancient race of Insectoids bent on conquering the galaxy, at the time when humanity and our Tairol fathers existed before man's extinct. A race born on the Desert world of Garrus V. They called it, The Deihango. And we must destroy it before it could start another infestation all across the galaxy!"

Soban: "…Let's just hope this doesn't turn into Xenocide. What other information do we have? Strengths and weaknesses?"

Swan: "They either eat or merge with its victim. Accessing the memories just to fool them, thinking that they act normal. When in reality, they're appearance are all biomechanical because they already taken possession of the ship, its crew and pilots. And they'll keep on doing that until the whole galaxy is within they're claws. They shoot venom from their mouths and palms of their claws to sting and poisons they're preys inside, giving them the chance to eat or merge with its prey before becoming one of them. And the only way that could destroy them is a brain at their backs and head. Meaning we should use any kinetic weapons as possible. In space, thermonuclear tech. barbecuing the pests on both the outside, and the inside of the possessed ship. We should research that before getting the pod out of Republican hands so that could destroy it."

Soban: *shudders* "this sound like it could turn really nasty real quick. We need to help as soon as we can!"

Swan: "Then set coordinates to the Republican convoy. We can't let The IC get there and capture one just to use it as a Bioweapon! But even then Spoilers, their plan will back fire cause even capture, the Deihango with still steal control of the ship and the crew into becoming a part of it. And yes, that plan they're making is 100%, honestly and completely freaking stupid! While you're at it, contact the convoy and tell them to jettison one of the cargo that carries the Deihango so that we must destroy it."

Soban: "Aye, aye, Ma'am!"

*They head towards the Republican convoy to tell them the Discovery and the convoy to jettison the cargo that carries the Deihango before it escapes and takes over the convoy and even the discovery*

Swan: "Attention Discovery! This is the Dragoon Fleet! We're picking life signs coming from one of the freighters! Do not attempt to research it alive! We're going to destroy it before it could take over the convoy!"

Discovery Science Officer: Judie Foster: "But we were just starting to research it! Just give us like five minutes!"

Swan: "Bullshit, you got sixty seconds! As far as I fear and predicted it's going to wake up steal the freighter from you! Discovery, undock now!"

Discovery Pilot: Morgan Katarn: But our team…"

Swan: "I know that it may sounds tragic, but we're running out of time! That's an order!"

Morgan: *Fears about him abandoning his team to survive* "…Yes ma'am. Undocking!"

*The Discovery undocks before the Deihango Finally wakes up and attacks the crew and takes over the freighter. Soban ranges his emotions from frowning to sadness at the loss*

Swan: "…Eureka, is the thermonuclear rocket researched?"

Eureka: "it's just ready when we arrived!"

Swan: "Then Open Fire!"

*The Andromeda fires the thermonuclear rocket at the infested freighter before it could infect the rest of the convoy*

Swan: *calmly Sheds her tears after the total destruction of the freighter before calling the Discovery* "Discovery! Are you alright?"

Morgan: "yes, ma'am. But what was that thing that infected the freighter?"

Swan: "the ancient horror my friend. They called it the Deihango. And they're coming back for revenge against humanity. But seeing how humanity no longer exists, they want to kill us instead, because we were created by mankind itself. What in the hell were you thinking of researching it?"

Morgan: "we were about to find some weakness for the Deihango. Trying to find something to kill the plague's return. You could have given us enough time to…"

Swan: "I already know what its weakness is. Thermonuclear! Discovery, we need you to continue helping us research more on Thermonuclear technology in order to stop this plague! And Soban…" *sees a vision of Lobo being turned into a Deihango*

Soban: "Ma'am? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Swan: "ghosts are the least of my problems. Lobo's going to be the Target for the Deihango! Set course for Sector Xi, that's where Lobo and his fleet as well as the UG are at! We've got to warn them!"

Soban: "yes, ma'am!"

*they jump out to Sector XI to stop the Deihango from reaching Lobo and his fleet*

Lobo: "emperor's log: Stardate 04090010 N.E.T. im now orbiting in the XI Sector with the UG on my back. I sure hope what my brother knows what he's doing when we work with the UG. Their leader's quite pervy even they're workers know he is. So why can't they just find someone else to be the leader? But aside from that, we've detected an infesting starship heading towards us. Im pretty certain that its neither confederate nor Gaiiren. So we have to be preparing for attack. I've heard it's a Deihango infected starship as far as I heard but I never researched about it, because it's never in any archives I found. We are now standing by for attack."

*The fleet prepares for attack until a UG Science Vessel launches to the Deihango ship*

Lobo: "Fairy Sword II to Legalise. We're about to engage the enemy ship, you are not authorized to approach the ship!"

Legalise: "sorry, sir. We're just trying to get a closer look and scan the ship so that we can pin point its weakness. This'll take a minute or two."

Lobo: "I don't care! It's too dangerous to approach it! Return back to the Lancelot! Repeat, return to the Lancelot!"

Legalise: "Just give us a few…" *as soon as they get closer, a beam from the Deihango ship fires at it infecting the ship and crew inside*

Lobo: "Artemis, forgive us. All Ships, open fire!"

Swan: "NO!"

Lobo: "Swan?"

Swan: "do not engage! It is immune to conventional weapons! We're coming in with Thermonuclear technology we researched for you!"

Lobo: "how long till you get to our coordinates?"

Swan: "sixty seconds! Just evade incoming attacks from those ships!"

Lobo: "this is going to be rough, but we're running out of time. All Ships, evade those ships at all coasts! Reinforcements are on their way!"

*they evade the incoming Deihango attacks until swan arrives with the thermonuclear weapons*

Swan: "All ships, Open Fire!"

*they open fire on the Deihango, destroying them*

Lobo: "thanks, Swan. I don't know what will happen if you take too long to arrive here."

Swan: "that's okay. Glad you survived with a few others."

Arin: "ah, Ambassador Black Swan of the Centaurian council. It's such an honor to meet you."

Swan: "and you are?"

Arin: "Arin Rogers of the United Galaxy. And I am here to help!"

Swan: "yeah, right. And I know it's not your idea you made for him to help me out with this, it's your brother, of course."

Lobo: "really should have thought that we could have replaced him with a much better leader then this pervert."

Arin: "I beg your pardon?"

Swan: *teleports onboard the Independence with her chaotic powers* "you heard us!" *She tries to go back but Arin grabs her that he comes onboard the Andromeda with her*

Arin: "such strong, powerful words coming from the ambassador. How bout we go out, tonight?"

Swan: *punches him so hard again, she teleports him back to the Independence* "Sorry, im already engaged. Get it through your thick skull, pervert!"

Soban: "Um ma'am? You might what to look at this!"

*A large pink and red cloud was slowly swimming by, it was bigger than their ship*

Swan: "They're here. Get us out of here! Discovery, we need more research with Eureka to make more Thermonuclear based technologies if we're going to counterattack the Deihango! Lobo, Arin, Let's go!"

Arin: "where?"

Swan: "to the Capital of the Council. We have to warn them about the Deihango's return!"

Lobo: "on it! All ships follow the Dragoon Fleet! We must get there before the Deihango!"

*They Jump out to Alpha Centauri where the Council lives in as the Deihango swarms starts taking over Sector XI*

Deihango: "We…Live…Again."


End file.
